Normal life is different
by Butterkup
Summary: Well it's a little odd Ichigo and Hitsugaya are brothers yumichika is their cousin and they just started in a new school. oh and they are grate at almost everything mostly music see what happens later


**Bleach's normal life**

It was the first day of school for three new students. They were walking down the hall talking to each other on how it would be at their new school, while walking they heard the whispers of the other teens about them and who they were.

'Surely, the one with the white hair can't be a junior…'

'I know right, the first time I saw him I thought he was in middle school or something but they say he's a real genius.'

'Are you serious a genius?'

'Uh huh. They say that him his brother and their cousin are three of the best at sports, kendo, karate, fighting, almost everything.'

'Wow that's amazing, so the one with the orange hair is the older brother, but there in the same grade how is that'

'They say he's only a couple months younger than his brother so they're the same age. But you know, It's kind of funny that him and his brother both have really crazy and weird hair colors its weird'

'Wait, there they are. . .'

Ichigo, Toushiro, and Yumichika passed by the teens without even paying any attention to what their conversation was about, the three finished walking down the hall stopping at a large wooden door. Ichigo had earphones in still blasting loud rock music, Toshiro was standing next to him playing with his skateboard, while Yumichika was looking down at their schedule to see what classes they had their first day. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a overly exited music teacher

Her name was Yoruichi she had a light brown skin, Yellowish brown eyes and long purple hair with the front kind of spiky and the back in a long pony tail, she had on black dress pant, black heels, white tank top, and a black jacket. After a couple of minuets she pulled the three teens into the room.

"Hello class, we have three new students today.", after Yoruichi spoke those words everybody looked up to see the three teens, the first one they saw was Toshiro he was the shortest out of them he had spiky snow white hair with a piece falling half over his left turquoise eyes he was wearing dark blue jeans, A white dress shirt with a lose black tie around his neck and a pair of black fingerless gloves. The second person was Yumichika he had raven black hair that went to his chin with purple greyish eyes he was wearing a short sleeved deep purple shirt with white dress pants with the bottoms the same deep purple. Last was Ichigo him and Yumichika were the same height he had spiky bright orange hair, Brownish amber eyes, what he was wearing was black jeans, grey T-shirt with a skull on the back and black fingerless gloves with an orange stripe on them.

"Ok so Mr. Kurosaki. . ." Ichigo and Toshiro looked to her, Yoruichi sighed putting her head in her hands "I'm sorry I guess it's going to be a little confusing having two Mr. Kurosakis in the same class." She looked to them before Toshiro spoke up.

"I'll go by my middle name Hitsugaya, so it wont be so confusing ok" he said coolly like he really didn't care about having to be called by his middle name.

"Ok so Mr. Hitsugaya," Yoruichi said before writing something down in her note book. "Will you sit in the forth row next to Miss. Matsumoto, Mr. Kurosaki behind him, Mr. Ayasegawa you will sit next to him and next to Mr. Madarame." She told them with a small smile "Oh, and will you all please Tell the class your first names."

"I'm Toshiro"

"Yo names Ichigo"

"I'm Yumichika"

After introducing themselves they sat is their assigned seats, so the lesson started. Yoruichi looked at a music book for a couple of seconds, nodding to herself she checked what they had done so far for the class. After a little bit, she put everything she had down, "Ok so you can sing whatever kind of song you kids like off of this music list." Yoruichi announced there was a loud cheer by everybody, except for Ichigio, Toshiro, and Yumichika they just sighed.

After a long debate on what song to sing since there were more girls in the class the song chosen was _'Skater boy. By avril lavigne'_ later the whole room could be heard with all the loud singing, most of the Singing was very horeble, even though the students were trying very hard to sing good. Yoruichi stood at her desk trying to smile at the students for trying their best, her eyes traveled from all of the teens, until she noticed Toshiro, Yumichika, and Ichigo they were just sitting at the desks talking to one another.

Toshiro looked over his shoulder to see Yoruichi approach them. "Um hello Miss. Yoruichi?" he said to her raising a eyebrow.

"Why are you three not singing." She asked them putting her hands on her hips. "you three can't just sit here, not doing anything all class…"

"We are doing something were talking" Yumichika said bluntly

"That's not what I mean, you need to do something other than sit around talking, you need to do something musical, try to sing" she told them looking very serious

We don't sing sorry miss. Yoruichi." Ichigo calmly told her Yoruich looked at them confused for a couple minuets wondering what he meant.

"Oh come on, you can't be shy, Almost all people here can't sing but they still try so should…" she had not finished what she was going to say before Toshiro cut her off.

"He didn't say we _couldn't _sing." Toshiro's eyes started rolling with annoyance at her " he said we just _don't_ sing."

"Fine you don't have to sing but if we have instruments you have to play them got it"Yoruichi snapped at them before walking over to her desk while the three kids went back to their conversation. then they noticed that Rangiku, Orihime, and Soi fon had stopped their singing and were looking at them.

"What, what are you three looking at?" Yumichika asked them frowning. After a second they quickly looked away and went back to singing.

* * *

After school…

"well that was weird?" Rangiku said walking to her locker with Soi fon, Rukia, Orihime, Renji, Ikkaku, Chad, Uryu, and Tatuski, to the lockers

"What do you mean Rangiku?" Rukia asked looking in her bag for her text book to put in her locker

"I mean, it's just that I love singing almost every one I know loves sing, who wouldn't want to sing but those three I just want to know why they don't…" Rangiku said to the large grope of teens around her with a small frown.

On their way to the lockers the group split up Renji, Rukia and Ikkaku went to the left Chad, Uryu, and Tatuski went right while Rangiku, Orihime, and Soi fon went strait, when they noticed three figures near their lockers. When the girls got there they saw, Ichigo Yumichika and Toshiro, all around locker 418. Before the other two girls even had time to say hi Rangiku ran over to them and grabbed Toshiro in a tight hug.

"H-hey what the hell, let go of me now." Toshiro yelled at whoever it was that had caught him in a bear hug (and also trying to breath because his head was caught in her unbelievably large bust.) Ichigo and Yumichika just looked at the two with wide eyes. "I said get off me, your pissing me off" After many tries he finial pryed her off him, looking behind him he saw a tall teenage girl with long strawberry blond hair, crystal blue eyes she was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans a black skirt over it, high heels, a pink tank top with gold and silver bracelets to finish the look.

"Oh don't worry it's fine I just wanted to say hi, so it's cool," She widened here smile, that smile kind of creeped Toshiro out "Will you tell me what your locker numbers are pleeeeeease?" she begged while Soi fon and Orihime came up to them. Orihime had light brown eyes, lond orange hair with the bangs parted to the side and two light blue snow flake hair pins on each side, she had on a light pink v-neck shirt, white pants, high heels, and a crystal blue neckless with pink sparkles all over it. Soi fon looked bored and kind of mean, she had black hair in the same hair style as Yoruichi, light greyish purple eyes, long black fingerless gloves that went to her elbows, black dress pants, purple strapless shirt with a black butterfly on the front.

"Um why do care," Toshiro asked her going beside his brother not wanting to be caught in another unbreathable bear hug.

"Well duh I want to know," answered Rangiku her smile getting a little smaller.

"Um mine is 418, Ichigo's is 421, and Yumichika's is 425" Toshiro told her a little braver since this girl was a little to nice.

"Oh my god! That is so sweet mines 419!" she squealed softly "Oh and want to know what else is great, Orihime's is 422 and Soi fon's is 426. so were all near each other"

"Oh well. . . that's cool but we have to go. NOW" Ichigo said garbing his little brother's and cousins hands then sprinted out the front doors of the school, a lot of other students were running pass the girls too, quickly emptying the building before their very eyes.

Rangiku shoved her hands in her jacket pockets wondering if the rest of the gang were still waiting for her, Orihime and Soi fon or had already left for practice at Renji's house. She took out her cell and begun to search for Rukia's number. Finding the number she started to talk "Hey Rukia were are you... your down the street... we'll meet you there... k bye. Rangiku smiled at the two girls in front of her "They're at the corner of 45th street"

* * *

A couple minuets later...

"hey guys thanks for waiting" Orihime yelled to them running to the small group of teens. When suddenly they heard a some amazing music

"Hey what the... where's…?" Rangiku murmured, she looked around the street to see if she could find the source of the Music. Ten minuets passed and they found that the music was coming from a large house down the street.

For some odd reason they wanted to eavesdrop because the music was so heavenly, so the group quickly headed to the front door Renji knocked on it 'no answer' he tried again 'no answer' after a little bit the teens wandered around the house until they came upon a sliding glass door, the door was open so Rangiku, Orihime, Renji, Ikkaku, Soi fon and Rukia decided to look in on who was playing the music.

Everyone eyes s widened when the saw Ichigo at the drums Yumichika with a guitar and Toshiro playing the bass with a microphone in front of him soon a familiar melody started to be played by Ichigo followed by Yumichika then Toshiro after a little while Toshiro started to sing..

Toshiro was singing

_(Toshiro)_

_ One day when I came home at lunchtime,  
I heard a funny noise.  
Went out to the back yard to find out if it was,  
One of those rowdy boys.  
Stood there with my neighbor called Peter,  
And a Flux Capacitor._

_He told me he built a time machine.  
Like one in a film I've seen,  
Yeah... he said... _

The group of teens stared through the window at Yumichika, Toshiro, and Ichigo before they all started to sing together

_(Group)_

_ I've been to the year 3000  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (doing fine)._

_(Toshiro) _

_He took me to the future in the flux thing And I saw everything  
Boy bands, and another one and another one ... and another one!  
Girls there with round hair like Star Wars float above the floor_

_We drove around in a time machine,  
Like the one in the film I've seen..  
Yeah... he said..._

_(Group)  
I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water,  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (doing fine)._

_I took a trip to the year 3000.  
This song had gone multi-platinum.  
Everybody bought our 7th album.  
It had outsold Kelly Clarkson.  
I took a trip to the year 3000.  
This song had gone multi-platinum.  
Everybody bought our 7th album, (7th album, 7th album.)_

_(Toshiro) _

_He told me he built a time machine.  
Like the one in a film I've seen,  
Yeah..._

_I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (doing fine)._

_  
__(Group)_

_he said I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (doing fine)._

_  
He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (doing fine)._

_He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (doing fine). _

_(Toshiro)_

_ He said I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (doing fine). _

_Ha.  
_

They were all amazed at how well they could play and how amazing Toshiro could sing.


End file.
